uncle_grandpa_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy
Stacy {Anastasia} is a sentient slice of pizza, like Pizza Steve. She's a very sweet, hard working girl. Stacy loves being around the gang, and is happy to be apart of their family. Personality Stacy is very sweet. She can be shy at times but is pretty out going for the most part. Stacy loves to help people, and she really enjoys going out to help kids with the gang. Because of her passion for helping people, she aspires to one day be a therapist. Despite being very shy and insecure, Stacy isn't afraid to speak out when someone is not treating her fairly or doing something wrong. However, she becomes real quiet when she's embarrassed. Relationships Uncle Grandpa - Stacy is pretty close with Uncle G. She looks up to him. They even go out to help kids together just the two of them. Uncle Grandpa is also currently teaching Stacy how to drive. Pizza Steve - Stacy and Pizza Steve have the best relationship out of everyone in the RV. Since, they're dating. They have a very cute and loving relationship. Stacy gets to see sides of Pizza Steve that no one else does. They do have arguments, but they don't last long. Pizza Steve and Stacy have talked about their future together, with having kids and getting married. Pizza Steve isn't ready to talk about it too much, but Stacy likes to think about it. Mr. Gus - Mr. Gus and Stacy have a pretty good relationship. Stacy always goes to him when she needs adult advice. They hang out often and when they do they like to; read, play chess, clean, cook, and talk. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger - GRFT and Stacy are best gal pals. Since Tiger is the only girl in the RV, they like to have girl time every once in while. Despite Stacy not really being the girly type, she still needs a female to relate to. Belly Bag - Stacy and Belly Bag do get along very well. She admires Belly Bag's weird way of life. And they even have one - on - one time together. Trivia *Stacy's real name is Anastasia but she prefers to go by Stacy. *Stacy's eyes glow red when she's angry. *She has a really bad temper, and can be set off by almost anything when she's hangry. *The red heart under her right eye is a pepperoni she cut with a cookie cutter. There's no special reason for it being there, she just thought it would be cool. *Stacy's favorite number is 6. Because good things happen immediately when someone mentions the number. *Stacy lived in a little town in Italy for the first 8 years of her life before moving to California. *Stacy started college at age 17, because she skipped a few grades in school. *Stacy currently works as a waitress at a local burger joint, but wants to be a therapist one day because of her passion for helping people like her. Gallery Pizza Steve X Stacy 2.png Stacy expressions.png Pizza Steve X Stacy 1.png Stacy with Belly Bag.png Stacy by pzfan9213 dcvgp3y-pre.jpg nap.png RAWR.png Stacy Christmas 2018.jpg uncle-grandpa-coloring-pages-7.jpg WIP.png in love.png sleep.png All the myself.png speechless.png _cm__lovebirds_by_lilybox96_dd618m3-pre.jpg|By Lilybox96 on DA _c__together_forever_by_lilybox96_dd6ccd2-fullview.jpg|By Lilybox96 on DA commission__a_couple_o_pizzas_by_shenanistorm_dd38tfz-pre.jpg|By Shenanistorm on DA lilybox96.jpg|By Lilybox96 on DA birthday kiss.png lying.png food shopping.png FRIENDOS.png GiMmE!!.png catto__comm__by_chicken_nuqqet_ddaouan-fullview.png commission__pizzas_in_a_blanket_by_shenanistorm_ddgma58-pre.png pizza_date_by_dr_mawsh_ddgh4ra-pre.png Stacy Lilybox96 on DA.png morning grumps.png partners in crime.png Stacy Halloween 2019.png FUZZY SWEATER.png commission__surprise_kiss_by_shenanistorm_ddhd6he-pre.jpg|By Shenanistorm on DA commission__fall_relaxing_by_shenanistorm_ddhk3if-pre.jpg|By Shenanistorm on DA pie.png leaves.png Category:Fan Character